smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfing Like A Ray Of Sunshine/Part 5
Back in Chlorhydris' observatory, the evil witch opened a window so that she could listen to the sounds that are outside. She took a moment to listen while Papa Smurf and Harmony watched from inside a cage that the witch was holding them in. "Ah, what a sweet sound of silence there is to listen to," Chlorhydris said with some satisfaction. "No more birds singing, no more brooks babbling, and most of all, no more happy little Smurfs singing their happy little songs. It's the best thing that I have listened to all day." "Chlorhydris, do you really think that you can make your spell last forever?" Papa Smurf asked. "Why shouldn't I be able to do it, Papa Smurf?" Chlorhydris said as she turned toward her prisoners. "If there's no more music left in the world, then there's no way that anyone can ever break the spell." Papa Smurf laughed at Chlorhydris' response. "I don't get what it is that you find so funny," Chlorhydris said. "You are a fool to think that you can keep music from ever being heard in the world," Papa Smurf said. "It is just too powerful for anyone to destroy. Somehow it will find a way to overcome your ability to block it." "You really think so? Then I dare you to show me, if you can!" Chlorhydris said. "All I know is that music comes from within our spirits," Papa Smurf said. "Everyone has music inside of them, including you at one point in your life. Surely there must have been a time that you enjoyed listening to music smurfing inside your head." "That was a long time ago, before love has been denied me," Chlorhydris said. "Now I don't care to hear that kind of music anymore, not even inside of me." "So you would silence the world of music in order to silence it inside your own soul?" Papa Smurf said. "You would never succeed in doing that, Chlorhydris. You would only make the music inside you smurf even stronger until even you cannot contain it any longer." "Enough of this reasoning!" Chlorhydris snapped. "Maybe it is time that I should silence you for good!" She pulled a lever and opened a hole in the floor where a fire pit was located. Papa Smurf and Harmony gasped as the evil witch lowered the cage they were in down toward the pit. "May I send you both off with a final farewell toast!" Chlorhydris chuckled as she watched her prey descend toward the flames that were awaiting them. Then suddenly she could hear a voice and a faint wisp of music outside her window. "I sing of a place that is happy and free..." This caught Chlorhydris' attention as she looked outside her window and saw Empath, Smurfette, Tapper, Laconia, and the Smurflings standing next to the horn singing Slouchy's song, but using sign language to sing it while speaking out the words. "...where we all live together in one family." "What do you Smurfs think you're doing?" Chlorhydris asked. "We're singing my song in sign language," Slouchy answered. "Singing?" Chlorhydris said in a mocking tone. "You're not really singing. I have already captured all of the notes from the world." "No," Slouchy shot back. "You only stole the musical notes of song you can already hear. You can't take the music that's inside us." "Well, I don't believe it," Chlorhydris snorted. "What's wrong, Chlorhydris?" Papa Smurf bravely interjected. "Afraid that the little Smurfling may be right?" "Be quiet, you old Smurf, before I decide to turn up the heat!" Chlorhydris shouted. The evil witch watched as the Smurfs outside her window continued their performance. "...where we work for each other and each does their part, where the love that's between us comes straight from the heart." This smurf is sensing that Chlorhydris can hear the music from within us, my fellow Smurfs, Empath spoke telepathically. Chlorhydris was becoming more irritated. "Why, I'll show you..." she growled, casting a magic bolt onto the horn so that it will also suck in the music that the Smurfs are generating from within. Empath, it's getting harder to keep singing through sign language, Smurfette spoke through her thoughts. Slouchy, keep singing, Empath encouraged. Don't give up! As it was getting harder and harder for the Smurfs to keep standing near the horn as it continued to absorb all the music that was being generated, Slouchy continued to sing. "And there's no other place...I want to be on the Earth...than the place that I live...in the home of the Smurf." The horn slowly started to show cracks until suddenly it had burst apart, and from within the horn came millions upon millions of musical notes that were released back into the world, and a sound as if every single musical sound that ever existed in the world was also released. At that moment, the Smurfs felt as if they had been released along with the music. "I wonder if the evil witch would want to hear an old classic," Sassette said. "La, la, la la la la,..." Empath knew the song Sassette was thinking of and decided to join in. And as Empath and Sassette sang, the other Smurfs with them also joined in. La, la, la la la la...sing a smurfy song La, la, la la la la...smurf it all day long La, la, la la la la...smurf along with me La, la, la la la la...smurfy as can be Chlorhydris shrieked as she heard the Smurf song being sung, not just by the Smurfs outside her window, but also by Papa Smurf and Harmony inside their cage. She held her hands over her hears and ran out of the room as quickly as possible, locking herself deep in her observatory so to shield herself from the happy music. Empath and the other Smurfs entered into the room to free Papa Smurf and Harmony from the cage. "Thank Smurfness that you're still safe, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I couldn't have escaped this without your help, Smurfette, or without the help of Empath or the little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "I'm sorry to think that your song was lame, Slouchy," Snappy said. "In fact, that's kind of how I feel about being in the Smurf Village for the past few years." "That's okay, Snappy," Slouchy said. "If you still don't want to perform it with me, then I understand." "Who says that we don't want to perform it with you?" Nat said. "It may not be the next 'Smurfbop', but I think we can live without smurfing for the next big hit." "Yeah, let's perform this one together, just like we did 'Smurfbop'," Sassette said. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I think that we should smurf back to the village and make sure that things are smurfing back to normal now, Empath." "This smurf agrees with your sentiment, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- By evening after dinner, the Smurfs have all gathered around the Smurf Theater for an impromptu performance by the Smurflings. Papa Smurf sat with Laconia, who was invited to stay and watch the performance. "How does it feel to be able to sing again, Smurfette?" Empath asked as he sat next to her. "Oh, I feel like I've really been reborn this time, Empath," Smurfette said. "I can't wait to be smurfing in the studio to get my songs sung so I can finish smurfing my first album." "So you won't mind working with the musicians we will have in the studio when we start the rehearsals?" Empath asked. "Well...we'll see how it smurfs out," Smurfette said. "This one has sensed that the general mental state of the Smurfs has returned to normal since the ability to musically express oneself has been restored," Polaris said as he sat next to Empath. "You know what Brainy says, 'music has charms that smurf the savage beast'," Empath said. "It is interesting that one of Brainy's 'words of wisdom' actually has application in this situation, Empath," Polaris said. "To be so dependent on a form of expression in order to function as a society would seem like a weakness in the eyes of the Psyche Master, but for you and your fellow Smurfs it is one of your strengths." "This smurf only wishes that the Psyches could know the joy of being able to express music for themselves, Polaris," Empath said. "They just really don't know the things in life that they're missing out on." "It is fortunate that this one is able to experience music for himself with my Smurf brother and my friend," Polaris said. Soon Sassette got on stage to make the introduction. "Here tonight for a single live performance...it's Slouchy and the Smurflings!" Every Smurf clapped as the three boy Smurflings stepped out from behind the curtains with their instruments. "Thank you, every Smurf," Slouchy said. "Tonight I want to share a song I wrote that's about how I feel as a Smurf living in this village for about three years along with my friends. I'm really glad that I can sing again, but even if I couldn't sing, I'd still be happy, because I've got music inside of me, and it will always be there, no matter what." And so as the three Smurflings picked up their instruments and played, they sang the song together: I sing of a place that is happy and free, where we all live together in one family, where we work for each other and each does their part, where the love that's between us comes straight from the heart. And there's no other place I want to be on the Earth than the place that I live in the home of the Smurf. And as soon as the song had ended, every Smurf stood up and clapped, as did Laconia and Polaris Psyche. "Bravo," Papa Smurf said. "That was a very smurfy performance." "I hate...having anything to say against it," Grouchy said. "Oh, Slouchy, that was just beautiful," Smurfette said as she greeted him offstage with a kiss. "Gosh, Smurfette, I only wish I can create more songs like that," Slouchy said, feeling himself blushing. "This smurf is certain that you will be able to, Slouchy," Empath said as he watched Smurfette give him a kiss. He then turned to Polaris Psyche and noticed a single tear falling from his eye. "This smurf senses that Slouchy's song has affected you greatly." "It has affected this one in ways that this one cannot adequately express, Empath," Polaris said. "This smurf knows how you feel, Polaris," Empath said. "There's no other place you would want to be than here." ----- Empath's personal journal. Over the next few days, with Orbit now having completed putting Smurfette's lyrics to music, Smurfette has been busy in the studio with this smurf, Orbit, Sloppy, Harmony, and the Smurflings rehearsing and eventually recording the songs that will be put on her very first album. The experience of working together with all these various Smurfs in the studio has been interesting at the very least for all of us. Nonetheless, all of us are glad that our ability to express ourselves through music has been restored, even if it did require an unorthodox method of expressing music through the help of Laconia's sign language to break Chlorhydris' music spell. It is a form of expression that this smurf does not intend to take lightly in a world where such communication is part of life itself. Two more songs have been added during the recording sessions, one of which was inspired by a drawing Slouchy had made of Smurfette that...well, showed that he has an interest in Smurfette just like the other adult Smurfs. ----- Some weeks later, as Papa Smurf was busy working on an experiment, he could hear a sudden burst of music that was coming from another part of the village. This distracted Papa Smurf to the point where he dropped the beakers he was working with and spilled its contents into the cauldron, causing an explosion. This made Papa Smurf seem very upset. "I'm going to find out who is responsible for this," he muttered as he left his laboratory and headed in the direction that the music was coming from. As he got closer, he could see a line of Smurfs near Spinner's studio. "What's going on here, my little Smurfs?" he demanded. "It's Smurfette's new album, Papa Smurf," one of the Smurfs answered, sounding excited. "It just got released along with the crystal disk smurfer." "Smurfette's album?" Papa Smurf said, sounding a bit bewildered. He went up to the table outside Spinner's studio and saw that each and every Smurf received both a copy of the album and a crystal disk smurfer to play the album on. "Be the smurf to own a copy of Smurfette's first album, 'Ray Of Sunshine'," Spinner shouted, handing out each of the copies. "You get a free crystal disk smurfer with it, compliments of Handy Smurf." "Oh, my," Vanity said, sounding so excited after he got his copy. "I can't wait to play this album to see what she sounds like." "Gosh, I wonder if I can get Smurfette to sign my copy," Clumsy said after he received his. "I hate not having a signed copy," Grouchy said. Empath joined Papa Smurf as he watched his little Smurfs get a copy of Smurfette's album. "It seems that Smurfette has a success on her hands with the publishing of her first album, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "It would appear so, though I just wish it wasn't what smurfed an explosion in the laboratory," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf apologizes for that, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "It's just that, with the simultaneous release of her album and the mass distribution of Handy's new crystal disk smurfer, the excitement for these two items just couldn't be contained." "I only hope that Smurfette is happy with the music she has created for this album," Papa Smurf said. "Smurfette couldn't be more pleased with the final result," Empath said. "What the other Smurfs think about her first album...only time will tell for sure." Just then Greedy passed by, wearing earphones while listening to his crystal disk smurfer. "'I'm your smurfberry candy girl...your smurfberry candy girl...'," he sang along. "Mmmm, it sounds so delicious." Papa Smurf chuckled. "Maybe you won't have to wait that long, Empath. Just take a smurf." Empath looked and saw that his fellow Smurfs were already listening to the album, dancing and singing to its tunes, sounding like they were enjoying what they were hearing. "This smurf only wonders how long this will last throughout the day, Papa Smurf," Empath said. At that point, Smurfette emerged, and soon she was swamped with her fellow Smurfs surrounding her, asking if she could sign their copies of the album. She sighed as she took a quill and signed her autograph on each copy she was handed, feeling happy that every Smurf liked listening to her songs. "I'll leave you to handle this situation while I smurf back to my laboratory," Papa Smurf said to Empath before he left the scene. "You sure you don't want a copy of the album and a crystal disk smurfer?" Empath called out. "I'll smurf back here later for one," Papa Smurf responded. "Smurfabunga!" the Smurflings shouted as they got their copies of Smurfette's album signed. They quickly raced back to their playhouse so they could listen to her songs together. When the crowd had died down a bit, Empath joined with Smurfette. "So how does it feel to be a successful musician who just created the first crystal disk album?" Empath asked. "I can't believe that it's actually happened, Empath," Smurfette said. "And I owe it all to you for helping me smurf it together." "But what are you going to do with this newfound popularity that you have?" Empath asked. "Oh, I just don't know," Smurfette said. "I feel like I need to smurf these songs live." "You mean you want to put on a concert?" Empath said. "That would seem like a very big undertaking, but this smurf would be honored to help you put the concert together." "You will?" Smurfette said. "Oh, I don't know what I would smurf without you!" Empath laughed a bit as Smurfette gave him a hug. "Let's take things one step at a time first, Smurfette. You need to let yourself enjoy the celebrity you have brought on yourself for your finished work." "I don't know if I'll ever be alone with you if every Smurf seems to like me for my singing," Smurfette said, noticing the crowd of Smurfs around her. "That's just something we'll have to deal with until the mania for your musical creation dies down, Smurfette," Empath said. Just then, Polaris Psyche appeared. "This one must express congratulations for the completion of your musical creation, Smurfette," Polaris said. "Did you actually enjoy listening to the songs, Polaris?" Smurfette asked. "This one found your compositions to be...musically diverse," Polaris answered. "Coming from Polaris, that would seem to be high praise," Empath said. "This one has sensed that you would need an escort to protect you from the crowd of Smurfs who are fascinated by your musical creations to the point of wanting to always be near you," Polaris said. "I appreciate the gesture, Polaris, but I'll be fine, as long as Empath is with me," Smurfette said. "Nevertheless, this one will stand by and monitor the crowd to ensure your safety, Smurfette," Polaris said. Smurfette sighed as Polaris stood off while she continued to sign autographs to the last Smurfs who have received their copies of the album. The crowd cheered as Smurfette waved goodbye and walked off with Empath. As they walked off together, Smurfette found herself singing one of her songs: Smurfing like a ray of sunshine, I've come to brighten up a Smurf's life Through his darkest days. It's like I'm in a whole new world. It's like I'm in a whole new world. It's like I'm in a whole new world. And I feel, and I feel, And I feel like I've been reborn, and I feel alive. My life is smurfing like a ray of sunshine. My life is smurfing like a ray of sunshine. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfing Like A Ray Of Sunshine chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles